The Curse of Tutankhamen's Crown
by danbing
Summary: My first story. What happens when Nina's gran comes to live in England, in a mysterious new house? New Term, New Mystery.
1. House Of Returns

_**The Curse of Tutankhamen's Crown**_

_**Chapter 1: House of Returns**_

_**This is an original story but Nick own HoA**_

_**This is a short intro into my new story!**_

Nina stared into her locket, looking forward to a normal year, as passed her Gran's new house. She had finally got her release to move to the UK. While looking at the house, her locket faintly glowed. The house is only a minute from school. Patiently, Nina sat looking forward to seeing her friends, mainly Fabian.

At Anubis House, Fabian was asleep on the doorstep. "Fabes?" He slowly opened his eyes. It was Joy. "When are you coming in?" He'd been sat in the cold for hours, waiting for Nina. He was tired and hungry, so he finally gave in and got up. Before shutting the door, Fabian heard a distant voice. An American voice. "Nina!" He screamed with my arms outstretched. "Where have you been?" He asked with excitement. "We were delayed because I have exciting news! Gran's coming to live here, just down the road!" At that moment, Nina's Gran stepped out of the car. It was the first time she would be living away from her hometown. "Hi Fabian!" Evelyn said. "Completed your poem?" She winked with a smile. The threesome walked inside to greet the others.

_**So, what will the mystery be? Review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. House of Hellos

_**The Curse of Tutankhamen's Crown**_

_**Chapter 2: House of Hellos**_

_**This is an original story but Nick own HoA**_

Last Time: Nina returned to Anubis House and greeted Fabian... They entered the house to greet the rest.

Nina and Fabian walked in with Joy to see the rest of the house. "Nina!" Amber screamed as she walked in. Victor watched from his office, while petting Corbiere. Meanwhile, Amber bolted to give Nina a hug. The rest of the house followed to greet her. Evelyn, Nina's gran, then walked in. "What's she doing here?" Mara asked Nina. "She's coming to live here, just down the road. We thought it would be best, you know, after last year." Nina explained. Jerome and Alfie creeped in suspiciously. "Nina. Fabian." Jerome quickly said, then dashed away. Trudy then walked in. "Ok, my lovelies. Time to unpack!" Trudy exclaimed. "Uh, Mara. Come 'ere a second." Mara slowly walked over. "Did he tell you?" "Did who tell me what?" Mara replied, confused. "Mick. He's coming back, sweetie!" "Oh. Yippee!" Mara said unenthusiastically. She knew how awkward it would be, after what happened with Jerome at the end of last year. She quickly rushed back to her room. On the way up, she bumped into Jerome. "What did Trudy want?" He asked. "Oh, er, just exams and stuff?" she lied. She then dashed upstairs to her room. Her roommates, Joy and Patricia had already unpacked and were planning their usual Rom-Com marathons. All she could think about were Mick and Jerome. Who would she choose?

Meanwhile, as usual, Amber was talking about clothes. "This dress is soo in right now." Nina was still thinking about Fabian. She was looking forward for a normal relationship without death involved.

"We need that crown, Corbiere." Victor said to himself as he patted his beloved raven. "We need it for the elixir!"

_**Sorry the chapters so short again. Any ideas would be appreciated – put in reviews. I'm going to let you decide. Who should Mara be with? danielbingham**_


	3. House of Amneris

_**The Curse of Tutankhamen's Crown**_

_**Chapter 3: House of Amneris**_

**This is an original story but Nick own HoA**

_**Would rather do short chapters which I can update regularly instead of really long chapters.**_

**Last Time: Everyone was unpacking their things and Victor talking to Corbiere. Mara's been told Mick's coming back.**

Evelyn and Nina approached the new house. The house was old and beautiful. Nina recognised a small mark on the door. She brushed down a sign on the house. It read 'House of Amneris.' Nina was very afraid. "Gran! Stand back! I think it's best you stay with me until I get this cleared up." Nina always had an excuse. "Yes, yes dear." Nina rushed Gran back to Anubis house.

It was the first class of the year for the Anubis students. They entered their History room. Nina pulled Fabain next to her, frantically. "We have a problem. You know my Grans new house, up the road?" Fabian nodded. "You'll never guess what its called. House of Amneris." Nina explained. Fabian tired to get a word in, but Nina keeps talking. "There was also a locket mark on the door and on the wall. I think we need to explore it before she lives there." "Miss Martin, do you want a detention?" Mr Sweet rhetorically asks. "No sir." "Then do keep quiet. Silentium est aurum - Silence is golden."

After class, Fabian slipped the Sibuna invitations into Nina, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie's locker. He wasn't sure about Joy, so he left her out for now. The invitations read 'Meeting at Sibuna clearing. Urgent! Sibuna'

The Sibunas quickly read the notes and went straight after school.

Joy was sat in the house. "Trudy?" she asked. "Yes, dear?" Trudy replied. "Have you seen Patricia?" Joy asked. "Sorry, sweetie. Not since breakfast." Joy was already suspicious. She knew something was going on again.

Eddie and Patricia were the last to arrive. "Right. What's up this time?" Amber asked, rudely. "It's my Gran's house. Called the House of Amneris." Nina explained. "But, isn't that t-" Amber started. "Yep" "Who's Amneris?" Eddie asked. "The chosen one's descendent." Fabian replied. "Ohh. Bad." He exclaimed. "We need to check this out." Patricia told Sibuna. Alfie nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow." Nina stated. "Tomorrow."

Mara was sitting at the table with Jerome, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. "I'm back!"


	4. House of Decisions

_**The Curse of Tutankhamen's Crown**_

_**Chapter 4: House of Decisions**_

_**This is an original story but Nick own HoA**_

_**Trying to do longer chapters now.**_

_**Last Time: Sibuna met up in the leading to discuss Nina's Gran's new house. A familiar voice has arrived through the door.**_

Mara was sitting at the table with Jerome, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back!" Their conversation was interrupted as Mara sprinted into the hall. Jerome slowly followed.

"Mick! You're back!" Mara screamed.

"Hey babe!" Mick replied, then gave her a big hug.

"Jerome..." Mick said unenthusiastically.

"Mick..." Jerome replied in the same manner.

"You're back..."

Sibuna rushed down the road after school to find Evelyn's new house. She was currently in a hotel in Liverpool. What Sibuna didn't know, was that someone was following them.

They entered the gate and immediately spotted the 'House of Amneris' sign. Nina ran up to the door to point out where she would put her locket.

"Umm, Nina? Why is there two places to put your locket on the same door?" Eddie asked. "What? I don't know. Lets check." Nina put her locket into the first hole. It faintly glowed but didn't do anything.

"Oh. That's odd." Fabian pointed out. Nina tried the second one. It opened the door.

"Weeiird!" Amber exclaimed.

"I think we should leave it and come back again." Nina said and everyone agreed.

"I'll do research on the house in the Frobisher Library tonight." Fabian suggested.

"And I'll go with you," Nina said.

Sibuna left to go back to the house. The shadowed figure came out of the bush and ran away.

Mick sat on the sofa with Mara.

"Mara, please! I know what happened when I was away but I want to forget that and start again."

"And I would love to but I dont know if I can."

"You have to choose someone. Me or him?"

"I don't know! Alright. Let me think about it."

Mr Sweet sat at his desk. He doodled 'Osirian' on his school notepad. He wanted to lean over to his microphone and tell Eddie everything, but he didn't know if he was ready. He couldn't tell him about the Secret Society or he would think he's evil, but keep it to himself and he would let Eddie down again.

Jerome knocked on Mara's door and entered.

"Please Mara. Mick's history. You know you like me. Please." Jerome pleaded.

"Let me think. You're both great." Mara replied.

After school, the next day, Nina and Fabian walked together, hand in hand, to the Frobisher library. They looked through books until they found a book titled, 'History of the Frobisher Estate'. Nina stuffed it into her bag to show to Sibuna. Her and Fabian went back to the house.

Sibuna sat together and opened the book. They went to the index. 'Osiris, Anubis, Ankh, Jackal, Amneris. They opened it to page 128.

'The House of Amneris is a house built by the Frobisher-Smythes before their trip to Egypt. It was briefly used by Sarah Frobisher-Smythe after the repairs to 'Anubis House', their main home. There is a myth saying it is haunted by Amneris, trying to get revenge on the unknown ruler for murdering Amneris' lover, Tutenkahmun, by stealing back his crown.'

"We don't have anything to worry about, Senkhara's gone." Amber pointed out.

"But still, we have to be careful." Patricia said.

Mara was texting. The text read, 'Youre the one I want to be with.' She clicked send.

_**So, who's she sent the text to? And is anything really going to happen at the House of Amneris?**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
